As a window glass for an automobile, a heat-shielding glass for shielding heat which enters into an automobile from the outside to reduce the load for air-conditioning has been used. Also, as a window glass for an automobile, a glass for protecting privacy and further a colored glass from the point of design have been used.
On the other hand, for ensuring safety, a structure of indicating warning to the circumferences from the window glass of an automobile is frequently employed and in particular, in the back window of an automobile, a high mounted stop lamp (hereinafter, is referred to as "HMSL") 20 for letting the automobile located behind know the speed reduction or stopping of the automobile located ahead is frequently formed to the side thereof in the automobile as shown in FIG. 7. It is necessary that the HMSL is clearly recognized visually by the automobile behind, in particular, from the view point of avoiding a rear-end collision accident.
However, for sufficiently exhibiting the heat-shielding function and the privacy protecting function, it is better to use a glass which can restrain the visible light transmission of the window glass to some-extent, but for sufficiently exhibiting the warning indicating function, it is necessary to ensure the visible light transmission to some extent.